comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Supergirl s3 ep22 Make It Regin
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY in the Media CW SUPERGIRL IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "Make It Reign" starts with Selena and the Daughters of the Night arriving at the Fortress of Sanctuary. There, they great Coville. On Argo, Kara and Mon-El are investigating Selena's sudden disappearance. They try finding out a way to contact the DEO to warn them about Selena. Ruby wakes up Sam up. Ruby realizes her mother is getting sick and she tries convincing her to seek medical help. Sam tries convincing Ruby that she'll get Lena and Alex to fix her for good. M'yrnn arrives at the DEO to say goodbye to Alex: he's arrived at the end of his life. A tearful Alex says her goodbyes and J'onn leaves with his father. Kara and Alura find a hologram crystal in Selena's living quarters and it powers up, displaying a hologram of Selena. Selena and Alura argue before Selena reveals she's rigged her former home with explosives. The explosives detonate and Kara's friend is seriously injured. Sam is undergoing testing at the DEO and Lena tells her that her white blood cells are apparently reverting back to their previous Kryptonian state. Lena mentions that they're oxygen-deprived and Ruby suggests that maybe they charge the cells with the sun. Winn reveals some of the non-lethal tech that J'onn ordered him to create. It's apparently a force field that protects his body. M'yrnn and J'onn begin the ritual to transfer M'yrnn's consciousness into J'onn's body. The group on Argo comes to the conclusion that Selena could have been working on a portal of some sort. On Earth, Coville and the Daughters of the Night begin a ritual to summon the real Reign to Earth. Reign's body won't fully form and Selena mentions they need the blood of the other two Worldkillers to complete the ritual. Coville says he knows where they can find the blood and we see the vials of blood are being stored at the DEO. Kara manges to use Alura's hologram crystal to reach Winn at the DEO. She tells Winn and Alex that Selena is planning on trying to take over Earth. She mentions that her father was previously working on a transmat portal and Winn thinks that he can replicate the tech, make a second doorway in the DEO that the group on Argo would be able to travel through. M'yrnn and J'onn are continuing their ritual to transfer M'yrnn's memories. Winn's continuing his work on finishing his end of the transmat portal when Selena and her compatriots break into the DEO and start wrecking havoc. Alex begins fighting two of the Kryptonians when the third goes off to find Winn. She knocks Winn out in an attempt to find the vials of blood. With Alex fighting with Selena, the last Kryptonian tries to locate Sam but Ruby hides the holding cell they're in so they can't be seen. Alex runs in and uses kryptonite bullets against Selena but it's not effective. Kara's able to use Alura's hologram to trick one of the kryptonians into triggering the transmat portal and Kara, Mon-El, and Alura are able to travel back to Earth to help battle the Daughters of the Night. Kara gives the Kryptonians the blood of Purity and Pestilence for them to stop their havoc on the DEO. They leave. Lena mentions that she thinks she knows what's going on with Sam. M'yrnn and J'onn continue their ritual. The Kryptonians return to the Fortress of Sanctuary and complete their part of the ritual, apparently recreating Reign. Lena reveals that Reign is apparently back and as she gets stronger, Sam gets weaker. Mon-El recommends that they need some way to make Sam stronger so that Reign grows weaker. Reigns appears in the Fortress, apparently separated from Sam's body. Reign apparently kills Coville. They begin a procedure on Sam to transfer her consciousness back in the Dark Valley dimension. As they begin to transfer her, the rogue Kryptonians and Reign start an earthquake in the city. M'yrnn and J'onn stop the ritual and agree to help Team Supergirl stop the Daughters of the Night. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Superman Family Category:CW Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Martian Manhunter Category:M'yrnn J'onzz Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Winslow Schott Jr. Category:Lena Luthor Category:Eve Teschmacher Category:Samantha Arias - Reign Category:Mon-El Category:Thomas Coville Category:Alura Zor-El Category:Ruby Arias Category:Selena Category:Thara Ak-Var Category:Demos Category:Dark Kryptonian 2 Category:Dark Kryptonian 3 Category:Yuda Mistress of the Moons